Fall With Me
by salvatorebabe411
Summary: Edward left Bella, and her world fell apart. But her trusty werewolves helped her and life goes on. After she graduates from college in Florida she has to go back to forks cuz her dad was in an accident. BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE GIVE IT A READ! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1 Four Years Later

Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I just like to put the characters in different situations!**_

_**A/N: Hey readers! This is my newest story and I want all of my "Love Is" readers to know I WILL NOT be dumping that story. I'm just taking a break and hopefully that story will be wrapped up by July, at the latest. So, here is the full summary of "Fall With Me": **_**After Edward left Bella, she fell apart. With the help of her friends she was able to live out her senior year like a normal teenager. After her graduation she fled from Forks, and went to Florida to attend college and see her mom, stepdad, and baby brother. Four years goes by and Bella receives a call that her dad is in the hospital. When she arrives in her hometown, she expects nothing but helping her dad get better. But having her luck, the unexpected happens. She falls in love, the one thing she swore she'd never do again. _How does that sound? I went through that at least ten times before I could type it out. And by the looks of the outside summary this is, without a doubt a Bella and Paul story. _**

_**Ladies and Gents, I now present to you, chapter one. Enjoy:)**_

Bella's POV

"All I'm saying, hon, is that maybe you should try online dating. You know that's how I met Phil." My mom said not looking away from the dirty romance novel she was reading.

I sighed, bored. My mom and I were sitting on beach chairs, umbrellas protecting us from the harsh Florida sun, watching Phil and my three and a half-year old brother, Ethan play in the sand.

This is the millionth time I've heard this story since I turned twenty-two last september. She thought at my age that I should be either engaged or married and already popping out some grandkids for her. I'm not saying I'll _never _have kids, I just don't have the need to get married or even seriously date. But I'm only twenty-three, so I have a lot of time before I buy a cat and people look at me as the neighborhood cat lady. I bet some of you are thinking, 'what could possibly be wrong with this young girl that she can't get a man of her own?' Yeah, you're not the only one.

I've dated over the years, but there was always something in the way. Like school , or my mom and stepdad, but mostly the fact that I made a promise to myself that I'd never fall again. Never. Not after what happened to me. Not after what _he _did.

It was like every teenage love story, with just one small, unexpected twist. He's a vampire. His whole family is. It was my junior year, when I went to go live with my dad in Forks, Washington. I went back to my hometown to spend time with my dad, Charlie, chief of police, because my mom had just gotten remarried and Phil is a little league baseball coach, and traveled all the time. When he traveled my mom stayed with me at home, but I felt guilty. So, I shipped my self to my father. As a kid I always live with my mom, so I only saw my dad during the summers or certain holidays.

Anyways, I fell I love with a 107 year old vampire and his vamp family basically adopted me. Fast forward to my 18th birthday, I got a paper cut when I was opening one of my presents. His 'brother', Jasper, got thirsty and tried to take a bite out of me. He pushed me into a glass table with _lit_ candles on it. Well, a few days after that, he left me. In the fucking woods I might add. He said he didn't love me and that I wasn't good enough, the whole enchilada.

I was a wreck. My friends called me 'Zombie Bella'. Hilarious, right? Not really. So, I mopped around for four months and finally my best friend, Jacob, got fed up with up and decided to give that very much-needed kick in the ass. Thank you very much. After that, he turned into a werewolf. Yeah, my Ex is a vampire and my best friend is a fucking giant wolf. Did I mention yet that I'm involved in ALOT of supernatural crap? No? Well, surprise. Not only did Jake help put me back together, it was the pack. And when I say 'pack' I mean an entire group of tall, tan, Indian boys that turn into wolves. While I was getting better, I spent a lot of time with them at the La Push Reservation.

"Phil! Get Ethan!" My mother's shrill voice called out to her husband to get my brother away from the edge of the water. My mom gave birth to Ethan, surprisingly enough, on the same day I was born. I actually love that we share the same birthday, because it makes me more willing to get into the partying spirit.

"Mom, you know I do have some time before I'm an old spinster. Why are you so fixed on getting me to date?" I asked her.

She sighed, loud and heavy. "Darling, I just want you to be happy. You may only be 23, but it won't be long before you're 33 and then 43. I just want you to plan for your future." she answered. I thought about it for a moment. Would things really go by _that_ fast. Yeah, it probably would. I mean it seems just like yesterday I was a freshman at University of North Florida. Damn, sometimes I really hate when my mom is right.

"I guess you're right, but I'm not going to do online dating. There are some freaky dudes out there." I said shifting in my chair so the sun could hit my skin. Since coming to Florida, I've welcomed the sun back into my life. I was at the beach all the time, swimming, playing beach volleyball with Jake and the other boys from the reservation, and sun tanning with my girlfriend, Angela, one of my saviors when I was 'Zombie Bella'.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Bella. You will have the boys lining up in no time." I held back the urge to roll my eyes and scoff at her.

"I think Ethan is ready to get back home." Phil said carrying a very pissed off toddler in his arms. We packed up our little resting area, filed into the small four door minivan, and went back home.

~XoXoXoXoXo~

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I woke to the very annoying sound of my cell phone going off. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. I looked at the caller ID. Jake.

"What the hell, Jake!? Do you know what time it is? It's fucking 3 o'clock in the morning!" I grumbled into the phone.

"What? No 'Hey Jake!' or 'How've you been?' it's 'Do you know what time it is?' How rude." he said trying to copy my voice.

"Jake." I said in a warning voice.

"Okay, okay. Something happened to Charlie." I sat straight up in my bed, panicking. I last saw him at my college graduation. That was less than a month ago.

"What! What happened? Is he okay?!"

"Woah! Slow your roll! He's fine. His in the hospital right now, he was shot on duty." He told me trying to calm me down. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy pulling out my duffel bag, quickly fiercely grabbing my Forks clothes out of my closet.

"I'm packing right now. I'll be there sometime at noon. Can you pick me up at the airport?"

"Bells, you don't need to do th-" I cut him off.

"Can you pick me up at the airport tomorrow?" I repeated, slowly.

He sighed. "Yeah, se you then Bells."

"Thanks, Jake. See you then." I hung up and finished packing up.

Once I had my bag and purse ready, and sitting them on my bed, I changed into skinny jeans, a gray tank top and my brown leather boots. I grabbed my purse, duffel bag, and biker jacket and went to the kitchen to leave my mom a note.

_Mom,_

_Charlie is in the hospital and I had to go to Forks. I don't know when I'll be back but I'll call ASAP. I'm taking your car and It will be in the airport parking lot waiting for you or Phil to pick up. Love, Bella_

After putting it on the counter, under her keys I pulled the spare keys to mom's Toyota and ran out the door.

_**A/N: That was the first chapter to "Fall With Me". I hope you guys liked it and please go down to that box down there and leave me some thoughts. If I get one review I'll put up the next chapter Thursday, bcuz I'm going to my first dance. Wish my luck:)**_

_**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**_


	2. Chapter 2 Home

Chapter Two

**Bella's POV**

The plane landed in Seattle at 12 o'clock on the dot. It was hard to get a flight at three in the morning, plus the woman who gave me my ticket didn't make it easier by yelling at me asking if I knew what time it was. I made a note to self to apologize to Jake for yelling at him. I didn't get any sleep at all, either. I was too busy worrying about my dad anyways.

I gathered my small bag and practically ran off the plane. Thank God, that I've grown out of my clumsiness, or I would've kissed the ground while trying to do that. As I pulled on my leather jacket, I heard a loud, familiar voice yell my name.

"Bella!" I turned around to see my best friend, Angela, also Jake's imprint, run towards me.

"Angie!" I screamed back at her. I closed the small gap between us and hugged her tightly. After my high school graduation, I introduced Angela to the pack. Her eyes met Jake's and BOOM, just like that they fell in love. Pretty romantic if you ask me. I was really glad to finally have a girl to open up to about all things supernatural. They got engaged last year, the wedding this summer. So, I guess I would've ended up coming home no matter what this summer.

"It's been too long, Bells." she said pulling back to look at me. "You look great, but exhausted."

"You have no idea." Just then Jake took his chance to pull me into his arms. I laughed and squealed when he spun me around.

"She's right, you look good. The guys down on the rez will be wrapped around your finger." Jake said smiling down at me. Like literally smiling down. Jake was a fucking giant standing next to me and Ang. I'm 5'4 and Ang is 5'3, so were not midgets we just look like it next to Jake's 6'3 frame.

"When aren't they?" Ang said. I smiled, walking with them out to the good, old Rabbit. Man, I almost missed this thing more than my dinosaur truck.

"So, what are the plans?" I asked.

"We'll drop your stuff at Charlie and Sue's place, then we'll go to the hospital where everyone else is." Jake said. Ahhh, so my dad and his steady GF are finally settled in together. God, if my mom finds out that dad, of all people, has a girlfriend, she'll make me an online dating profile.

"So, Bells. Do you have a boy toy?" Angela asked me, turning around in the front seat. Just as she said that, Jake swerved on the road, missing another car by an inch. The driver, an old lady, flipped him the bird and cussed him out.

"Yeah, yeah! Same to you to lady!" he called out the window.

"Learn to fucking drive, asshole!" the woman yelled, and drove away. Jake pulled his head back into the car and kept driving. By this point, Ang and I were dying of laughter. It's not everyday you see a grown man yell at a bitchy old lady.

"Anyways," Ang continued, wiping tears out of her eyes. "Do you have a secret boyfriend I should know about?"

"No, Ang. I do not." I answered.

"Really? Have you even tried?" Jake asked.

"God, you guys sound like my mother." I groaned, letting my head hit my seat. "No. I haven't tried because I don't have time or the need to date total assholes while trying to find Mr. Right. Okay?"

"You could try online-"

"I swear, Jake, if you say 'online dating' I'm gonna rip your tongue out, that way you can't play tonsil hockey with Angela anymore." I grumbled out. He shut up, not cause he's afraid, but because he know I can get Angels to cut him off from sex.

"Maybe, you'll start dating somebody from the rez. There's plenty of hot guys that would be perfect for you." She practically gushed. I groaned. I swear there is somebody up there that is out to get me.

"Why do I even talk to you guys about this stuff? It's already embarrassing having your middle-aged mother telling you to get drunk and have a threesome." I said, not even meaning to say it out loud.

"Are you serious?" Angela asked. I nodded, shamefully. "Wow, I wish my mom was like that. Your mom seems like a best friend, then your mom."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I turned my head, watching the green blur of the passing trees. After I left Forks, I was pretty determined not to come back, but then my first Christmas without my dad freaked me out, so on Christmas Eve I got on a plane and arrived on Christmas morning. After that I went home for every Christmas and Thanksgiving, while my dad, Angela, and the pack would come up for spring breaks and a month out of the summer.

"We're here!" Jake's voice stirred me out of my thoughts. Dad and Sue's house was exactly how I pictured it. In front of me sat a cute, small white house. The lawn was a nice shade of green, and flowers sat on either side of the walk way. It defiantly had Sue's taste in decorations, but my dad's style in small, comfy homes.

Jake pulls my bags out of the car when Sue comes out of the house in her apron.

"Bella!" She yells, hugging me tightly. I forgot that people in the pack were huggers. My dad and Sue have been together for three years now. They got together after Sue's husband, and my dad's oldest friend, Harry, died of a heart attack. Harry was one of the leaders of the tribe, Seth and Leah, his and Sue's children, are two wolves in the pack. They are also, I guess, my soon-to-be stepbrother and sister.

"Hey, Sue. How are you holding up?" I ask, referring to my dad's well-being. Her smile softened, and she looked two times her age.

"I'm doing okay, your father is a trooper. He doesn't know your home, so it'll be something to cheer him up." she says. I love how she says I'm home instead of just 'in town'. Because no matter where I end up I know Forks will always be home.

"Jake, does everyone else know I'm here or is it a surprise for them too?" I ask smiling.

"Well, duh! Everyone's gonna be so happy to see you again." he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I rolled my eyes, as Sue and Ang ushered me into the house.

"I'm going to make some coffee for you, while you can go freshen up and put some warmer clothes on, okay?" Sue says.

"Alright, where am I staying?"

"Oh, you room is the second room on the left. Leah and Angela helped me decorate it, so you should like it." I nod my head, thanking her then walking to my room. Ever since I met Sue, I always thought of her as a second mother to me.

After Edward, my psycho vampire EX, left me she let me cry on her shoulder for hours, just telling me to let it out. There were no promises of things being okay when you knew they weren't, just comforting silence. After four years, I still feel like I can't thank her enough for that. It helped me ALOT.

I opened the door of my room and gasped. It was perfect. The walls were painted a dark purple color, pictures of my family and friends hung around the room, and the bed had white sheets, a big purple comforter, and purple, black, and white pillows. On my nightstand there was a lamp, a clock, and a picture of me, Angela, and the pack. We were smiling.

I put away my clothes in the dresser, while pulling out dark blue skinny jeans, a _Beatles_ tee-shirt, my black boots, and my black and gray baseball jacket my dad bought me. And I head to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later I'm showered, dressed, and full of coffee and blueberry muffins. Jake, Angela, Sue, and I pilled into the Rabbit to go see my dad in the hospital.

_**A/N: Hey readers! I'm really happy about the response the first chapter got. In the next chapter will hear what happened to Bella's dad and Paul will be welcomed into the story. In the last A/N I forgot to add that I have links on my profile if you want to see Bella's or any other character's outfits, along with other things. Also I'm writing CH.3 right now, so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks again for the sweet reviews!**_

_**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**_


	3. Chapter 3 Paul

Chapter Three

**Bella's POV**

"Calm down, Bella! We're almost there." Angle said putting her hand on my leg to keep it from bouncing. I was so anxious to see my dad, all I wanted was to see him alive and as well as he could be in a hospital bed.

"Sorry, Ang. I just want to see my dad." I told her. She puts her arm around my shoulder and I rest my head.

"I know. You'll see him in a few minutes." I nodded, and tried not to think. Believe me that is hard not to do. The rest of the ride there was quiet, the only sound was the _tick-tock_ of the turn signal or the honking of other car horns. Before I knew it we were at Forks Hospital. The last time I was here seems like I was different person living a different life, compared to who I was now and what I was doing here.

"Hello, Sue, Jake, Angela." The cheerful receptionist, greeted in a southern accent. "Here to visit Charlie?"

"Yes we are. Holly, This is Bella, Charlie's daughter. Bella, this is Holly." Sue introduced us. I smiled and shook the woman's hand. The woman was shorter than me, had her blonde hair done in a be-hive style, wore too much make-up, and looked like she had a plastic surgeon's best boob job. She could give Dolly Parton a run for her money.

"Aren't you just the prettiest thing? Your daddy has been talkin' and talkin' about you!" She said giving me a beaming smile. _Wow, those are the whitest teeth I've ever seen!_ was what I thought. I just smiled and looked at Sue for an escape.

"Oh, well we best get going. Charlie is going to be so happy to his daughter." Sue said quickly. We didn't wait for a response we just got the hell out of there.

"Well, isn't she just..." I trailed off, unable to find words to describe the receptionist.

"Fake, a blonde bombshell, slutty?" Angela guessed for me. I laughed.

"Yep, that about sums it up."

"I don't like the woman. She just makes my skin crawl." Sue added. I laughed again.

"Oh, come on guys. Give the woman a break!" Jake said, earning a deadly glare from Ang. "What? I just think she's a peppy person. Ya know she's spunk." If that was his way of saving his own ass, then he's doing a very bad job at it.

"She's got something alright, but it isn't spunk." Sue mumbled. We continued down the hallway till we reached my dad's room.

"You go in first." Angela said, while Sue nodded her head. I breathed in deep as I walked into the room. There my dad sat watching a baseball game, in a hospital gown, and hooked up to a heart monitor.

"Even after being shot, you can't stay away from your favorite sport." I say making my presence known.

"Bells? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Florida." He said, surprised to see me.

"A little birdy called me in the wee hours of the morning and told me what happened." I went over to his bed and hugged him tightly, but careful not to hurt him. "I was so scared."

"I'm okay, baby girl. I'm okay." he said hugging me tighter.

"What happened dad?"

He sighed. "I was out with Deputy Mark, the call said their were a couple of killing in Port Angles, so we went in to check it out. When we got there it was gruesome, bodies everywhere, their throats ripped off. We were in the middle of calling some backup, when the gun went off. I left Mark to stay with the bodies, while I went to check it out. The shooter was in a car and he shot me in the back as he drove off. No one knows where he is." My body froze. Necks ripped out? I could tell he wasn't going too much into details, and for that I was grateful.

Tears started to blur my vision, and I hugged him again, realizing just how close I was to losing him.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do without you, daddy." I cried. Suddenly, I heard him let out a small sob. I held him even tighter. After a few moments, we were cried out and I let go.

"Look at us, showing emotions." He says trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled.

"That's a new one." I said. After talking to my dad for a while, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" dad called out. Seth peeked his head through the door, wearing his signature goofy smile.

"Hey, Bells!" He yells. He, like everyone else, hugs me tightly. I look up at Seth and I'm shocked to see how much he's grown.

"Oh, my god! You've gotten so tall! Are you sure you're only nineteen?" I say in disbelief. Sure I shouldn't be surprised, because he's a wolf, but still! I remember changing his diapers.

"I'm a man now." He says, flexing his muscles.

"I wouldn't call you a man, lil' brother." Leah laughs, as she comes over to stand next to me. "I missed you Bells." I hug her, saying I missed her too. Leah and Angela were like sisters to me, and hopefully, soon, Leah will be my sister.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask Leah.

"They're all out in the hall. Wanna go see them?"

"Well, duh!" I turn to my dad and say, "I'm gonna go say hi. I'll be right back, daddy."

"Don't you worry about me." he laughs turning his attention back to the game on the TV. Leah, Seth, and I go into the hallway, where I see six tall, tan men standing around. The pack, plus a newbie.

"Hey guys!" I say cheerfully. They all look at me surprised, then one by one they all come to hug me. I look at all the boys, and take in how much they've changed. Sam, the alpha, has gray streaks in his hair and worry lines on his forehead. I think his newborn baby was giving him and Emily sleepless nights.

"Wow, Sam, you're getting old." I joke. He rolls his eyes and glares at the group when they laugh. All the boys have gotten a little older, especially since they don't phase as much as they did when the vampires were around. I'm going to have to stop calling them boys. I spot Emily talking to Angela, and I say hello.

"It's so good to see you again, Bella. Annabel and Marie will be so thrilled to see you." she says, talking of her two year old and six month old daughters. Marie, the six month old, was named after me. I've only seen her in pictures, but she is the exact replica of Emily. Big brown eyes and jet black hair.

"I can't wait either." I see all the guys talking and joking around, when I see Jake talking to the unknown man. "Who's that talking to Jake?"

Angela looks over her shoulder and says, "That's Paul Lahote. He's the newest to join the pack."

"Yep, he's Sam's second cousin." Emily adds.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leah asks.

"Paul Lahote." I answer.

"Oh, yeah he's hot." she says looking at him. "But he's a total man whore." We all laugh.

"Even though I can't see his face, I do think he has a sexy back." I say staring at him much longer than I should. The girls all nod in approval then we break out laughing. Then I see Jake and Paul make their way over to us.

"What are you ladies chatting about over here?" Jake asks, putting his arms around Angela and mine's shoulders.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Ang says.

"Uh huh, sure." he says, unconvinced. "Anyways, I wanted to introduce Bells to our newest pack member. Bella, this is Paul. Paul, this is Bella." I smile at Jake and look at Paul. His eyes meet mine, and everything around us disappears. It's just me and him. _Wow, he is really hot and familiar, _I think to myself. His dark brown eyes stare into mine for what seems like forever before he breaks the silence.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I hope to see you around at La Push." He says, taking my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles. The feeling of his lips on my skin makes my body hum in need for a man I just met. He lets my hand go and walks away to talk to Sam.

Emily, Angela, Leah, and Jake give me a look I cannot place, not that I cared anyways. All I can think about was Paul, and for me, that was a bad thing. A very bad thing.

**Paul's POV**

"Paul! Get the fuck up!" Sam's loud voice awakes me from a deep sleep. I growl under my breath, but get up anyways.

"What the hell do you want, Sam? I was sleeping." I grumble. He ignores my question and grabs some of my clothes off of my bedroom floor.

"Get dressed. We need to get to Forks hospital." is all he says before leaving my room. I get dressed quickly, thinking something happened to one of the humans that hang around us. A few minutes later I'm dressed and sitting between Quil and Embry in the back of Sam and Emily's minivan.

"Dude, can't you tell us why you woke us up at the crack of dawn to got to the hospital." Jared complained from very back of the car. Quil looked at him like he was stupid and smacked him.

"First of all it's two in the afternoon, and second Charlie's in the hospital." Sam said. This got everyone's attention.

"What happened." Quil asked.

"He was shot on duty." he said, leaving it at that.

Twenty long minutes later we were at the hospital entrance. We went to the front desk, got Charlie's room number, and down the hall. Outside the room Jake, Sue, Angela, Seth, and Leah sat in a makeshift waiting room.

"Sup, Paul." Jake greeted me. I became a part of the pack about six months ago. I had just came back from Colorado, after visiting my mother and her new boyfriend. When I was growing up my parents weren't ever around, my dad left when I was three and my mom was always working, so Sue pretty much raised me. Besides her, the only people I hung out with was Jake and my cousin, Sam. After high school my mom announced that her and Mr. Right were leaving and that I can keep that I can keep the house. Anyways, I came back to see Sue and the little family I had at La Push.

A few weeks after being home, I got really pissed off at Sam because he was always keeping an eye on me and I didn't like that. Nope, not at all. So, the first time I phased was in the middle of Sue's living room. Yeah, that was fun. Not. After I phased Sam and everyone else in the pack tried to help out, but the only one's to actually were Jake and Sam.

"Who's in with Charlie?" I asked, hearing a soft voice coming from the room.

"A relative of his." Jake said. I shrugged and just sat there. Everyone around me was talking, worried about Charlie. I remember Charlie being around throughout my childhood. I would spend a lot of time with him, Jake, Sam, and Charlie's daughter fishing or learning how to shoot a gun. I can also how pissed off I got when his daughter would hit the bulls eye more times than I did.

A little while later Seth and Leah went into Charlie's room to get whoever was in there with him out here.

"Where's everyone else?" The voice asks.

"They're all out in the hall. Wanna go see them?" Leah asks her.

"Well, duh!" the voice laughs, then says, "I'm gonna go say hi. I'll be right back, daddy." Daddy? Ahh, chief's daughter came back to visit.

"Don't you worry about me." Charlie laughs. Then Seth, Leah, and a beautiful woman come out from the room. Wow, I defiantly don't remember the chief's daughter being that hot. She had long dark brown hair down to her waist, a big smile, and curves in all the right places. She's my type for sure.

"Hey guys!" she says cheerfully. All the guys look at her surprised then all of them rush to hug her. "Wow, Sam, you're getting old." Me and everyone else laughs. She makes her way over to Emily and Jake's girl.

"Jake!" I call out.

"Yeah, man?" he asks.

"What's the chief's daughter's name?" I ask, looking at her over his shoulder.

"It's Bella. Come on I'll introduce you guys." We walk over to all of the girls giggling their asses off.

"What are you ladies talking about over here?" He asks them.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Angela smiles at him.

"Uh huh, sure. Anyways, I wanted to introduce Bells to our newest pack member. Bella, this is Paul. Paul, this is Bella." He says. She smiles at Jake and looks at me. I look into her chocolate eyes and I'm stunned. There's nothing or no one but her. She's ten times more beautiful up close. _Woah, _I thought. _What is going on with me?_I decide to break the silence first.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I hope to see you around at La Push." I tell her, doing something I _never_ do, taking her hand and kissing it. Just feeling her skin on mine was a feeling I've never felt before. I let her hand go and walk over to Sam to ask him what the fuck just happened.

_**A/N: Well that was chapter three. I hope y'all liked it, especially Paul's POV, cuz I'm not used to writing in a guy's POV. I'll try to update again soon, but starting tomorrow I have finals at school and will be very busy.**_

_**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**_


	4. Chapter 4 Imprinted

Chapter Four

**Bella's POV**

"I'll be back tomorrow. You just get some rest, daddy" I tell dad, kissing his cheek. It was a little after 7:30 and visiting hours were ending, so that meant it was time to go.

"Night, Bells. You girls drive safe." he says looking at Leah and Angela over my shoulder.

"Always, Charlie." Ang tells him. They both hug dad goodbye and we walk out to the parking lot.

"Are we meeting everyone at Emily and Sam's?" I asked getting into the Rabbit. The pack and Emily left earlier, so she could start on dinner. I couldn't wait cause Emily's cooking kicks ass.

"Yeah, but don't be surprised if they have something there for your homecoming." Leah laughs. I roll my eyes at her. Even after all this time I _still_ hate surprises.

"Anyways," Angela says, changing the subject. "Tomorrow we should go and look for bridesmaid dresses. Then I can show you guys my dress." Woah, that's right, the wedding is a month away. It still feels like it was only yesterday that we were picking out prom dresses.

"What are your colors?" I ask.

"Purple, white, and black. What do you think?" She says.

"It's gonna be beautiful." Leah tells her. I smile at my best friends and suddenly my thoughts shift to Paul. _Why is that?_ I ask myself. I mean he's some guy I just met and it means nothing. _A very hot guy you just met, _that annoying little voice in the back in my mind tells me.

"You okay, Bella?" Leah asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"You look like you're thinking really hard about something." Ang answers. I sigh. I am just _way _too easy to read.

"Yeah, I was. But it's not really anything I should be concerned about." I tell them, trying to drop it. No need though, we were already pulling up in Sam and Em's driveway.

"Belwa!" a little voice squeals from the porch. I look up and see little Annabel. She giggles and she runs to me, making her little ponytails swing back and forth.

"Hi, Anna!" she runs into my arms and hugs me around my neck. I carry her inside and look for Emily.

"Oh, you found her!" Em says breathlessly. "She was in here helping with dinner then she just disappeared." She hugs her daughter and puts her down.

"Where's little Marie?" I ask.

Emily gives me a knowing look and says, "She's in the living room with her Uncle Paul." I raise my eyebrows at her then go find Marie and Paul.

"Hey, Paul." I say. He was sitting on the couch giving Marie little kisses on her chubby belly. It was adorable.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled brightly. _Not a lot of guys smile at me that way, _that stupid voice said. God, I haven't even known the guy for 24 hours and already he's making my marbles come loose! I cannot let him get under my skin. No way.

"Can I hold Marie?" I ask. He nods and hands her over to me. "Hi, Marie. I'm auntie Bella." She looks up at me, her big brown eyes lit up and she giggles. I tickle her little tummy and I begin laughing with her.

"Wow, you're good with kids." Paul says from beside me.

"Really? Leah says I'm good with kids because deep down I am one." I laugh. Again, he smiles at me. _Focus, Bella! Focus!_ I chant over in my head.

"Maybe we can hang out and I can see that childish side." Did he just ask me out? Yea, I think he just did.

"Bella? Can you come help me with the salad?" Emily calls from the kitchen.

"Sure." I say, handing Marie to Leah as I walk into the kitchen.

"And Paul?" she says.

"Yes, Em?" he asks, getting up from the couch.

"Sam and Jake need your help with the hamburgers and hot dogs."

"On it!" He runs out the back door and into the backyard. I start cutting up tomatoes when I feel Emily, Angela, and Leah's eyes on my back.

I sigh and turn around. "Ok, say it" I say. They look confused. "I know one of you, if not all, are dying to say something. So, say it."

"Paul is _so_ smitten with you." Ang says.

"Who doesn't like Bella?" Leah jokes.

"I think you guys would be cute together." Emily adds. The girls nod in agreement.

"Like I've said before, you guys are worse than my mother!" I say, exasperated.

"What? I thought you thought he was hot?" Leah questions.

"Ok, yea he's super hot, but-"

"Bella, just face it. You can't have a 'but' when the guy obviously likes you." she interrupts. I let out a huff and turn back around to finish the salad.

A little while later we're all situated in Emily's not big enough kitchen, eating, drinking, and laughing till we cried. Right now I was laughing because Annabel walked up to Paul and said,

"Paulie, Auntie Belwa wikes you! I think you wike her too. Just don't make her leave! " Even though It was NOT true, I was laughing my ass off because Paul's face was the definition of shock and confusion.

"Anna, why don't you go put your jammies on?" Emily snorted, as she laughed more.

"Otay!" She runs by Paul and glares at him and says, "I'll have uncle Jakey pull your tail if you do." Then she runs up the stairs. By now the laughing stopped and everyone had noticed how she said 'tail'. Sam turned his head to Paul.

"What did you tell her?" he asked.

"I think you should ask numskull over there." Paul answered pointing to Seth. Sam turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows.

"She wouldn't go to sleep the other night, so I told her if she didn't go to sleep the big bad wolf would get her." he said sheepishly.

"I don't see what that has to do with Paul." Sam said.

"I told her Paul was the wolf and said that uncle Paul was just a big puppy." Seth laughed. Paul looked horrified as I smirked. The rest of the night went by quickly and before I knew it I was back at dad and Sue's place, in my pajamas, and half way asleep.

**Paul's POV**

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I said after Bella left Sam and Emily's. Earlier I went up to him in the hospital, but he said he'd talk to me later. It was later and I was so fucking clueless, as to what was wrong with me. Every time Bella smiled, laughed, or even looked at me, my entire body responded to it.

Sam smiles at me and follows me out the back door.

"What the hell happened at the hospital?" I asked, losing my sanity a little. Paul Lahote _never _lets a girl get under his skin, especially when that girl happened to be the daughter of the man who taught me everything I know about being a man.

"Are you really that stupid?" Sam asked me. _What the hell is he talking about, _I think. I try to think really hard about what was wrong. Was I sick? No. Horny? Maybe. Was it my wolf? _Bingo! _I look at Sam, eyes wide as realization hit me.

I imprinted on Bella Swan.

Crap!

**A/N: Hey, readers! Sorry for late update, I've been studying my ass off and I was so tired over the weekend I didn't even leave my room:P Anyways, in this chapter you got to see some of the obvious effects of imprinting. I know it's short and probably crappy, but I tried to get this out ASAP. I don't know the next time I update, I'll try to make it soon. Please review!**

**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**


	5. Chapter 5 Feel It Too

Chapter Five

**_Note: the Italic part is when the pack is on patrol so please don't be confused._**

**Paul's POV**

I cannot believe I imprinted in Bella Swan. There has to be somebody up there out to get me. The spirits tied me to a girl who had her heart_ crushed _by something supernatural, a vampire. Why would she think that I, a werewolf, would be any different?

"Paul," Sam's voice brought me from my thoughts. "I know that look and you're thinking _way_ too much. So, stop it." I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I'm okay." I say. He looks as unconvinced as I feel, but he continued anyways.

"Look, I know that you remember her from when we were kids, but I'm not sure she remembers you. So, what you need to do is tell her about the imprint, let her think it over, and try not to be an ass." he says.

"What do you mean? I was being friendly to her!"

"Yeah, but you and I both know that as soon as she rejects you, you'll be an ass. So, don't. Okay?" I nod my head and go back to my house to get a power nap. An hour later my alarm goes off signaling it was time to patrol. I take off my cutoffs and shift into wolf form.

_"Hey, Paul!" an enthusiastic Seth, greets. I nod and keep running, and trying to keep my thoughts to myself._

_"Dude, your hiding something. I can sense it." Jake says. Stupid telepathy between wolves! I think bitterly. I huff and push my legs farther._

_"Paul! just tell them before you let it slip." Sam suggests. I sigh mentally. I look at them and let it come into my thoughts that Bella was the one, my other half, my imprint. _

_"Thank fuck!" Leah says. We look at her._

_"What? I was just thinking how I was right. Like I always am. Me, Ang, and Em were wondering why you were trying too hard to get her to like you and I guessed imprint. Now, I get ten bucks." _

_"Thanks, Leah." I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and I realized that we stopped. "Anyone else wanna throw their ten cents in?"_

_"If you hurt her, I'll make your death look like an accident." Jake thinks. I expected nothing less from the guy who was like her brother. The rest of the pack congratulated me and that was it, besides the looks I kept getting from Jake. Like I said, I expected nothing more. _

_While we were running east, towards the Canadian border, I caught the scent of a vampire. The same vampire we've been hunting for almost four years._

_"East!" I think. Quickly Sam and Jacob flank me and we run towards the scent. I see the redheaded leech running into a tree and dodging our every move to catch her by the throat. We get closer to a cliff and I'm inches away from getting her, but she's too fast. She-leech quickly launches herself into the water and disappears from sight._

_"Dammit! Stupid motherfucking leech!" Sam curses. The rest of the pack's thoughts aren't far from his. She keeps getting away and putting the lives of the people on La Push in danger. Believe me nothing pisses off the town's protectors like a bitchy, hard to catch, people eating vamp. While our alpha paces in circles, his tail wagging back and forth, I let my thoughts drift to Bella. A strong pain hits me and I let out a howl. Everyone looks at me._

_"That's the imprinting bond. When you're far from your imprint, you feel a tug at your heart. I wouldn't be surprised if Bells feels it too." Jake explains. I nod trying to ignore the pain._

_After Sam takes a breather, he gives off our commands. _

_"Alright, tomorrow night I want us to split into three's. Collin and Brady are coming closer and closer to changing, so we need to get used to larger groupings. Patrol will be earlier as well. We all need to meet here right after the sun goes down. Also we need more protection for the humans and imprints on the Res. Got it?" He asks in full alpha mode. No one says anything. _

_"Good. We get Saturday off, so just hang in there for a little while longer. You're all dismissed." and with that we all leave. _

~XoXoXoXoXo~

"You look tired." Emily states cracking eggs into a pan. I yawn and nod sleepily. Patrol may have gone by fast but we were out there till three in the morning looking for any traces of the redheaded leech. But, nothing. Zilch. And trust me that really sucked.

"Morning, Bella." Sam says. Annabel comes running from the living room and launches herself at Bella's legs, holding on for dear life.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" She asks, picking up the energetic toddler.

"I sweep good!" Anna almost yells in response. Bella laughs at her excitement and tickles Anna's belly.

"No!" giggle. "Auntie Belwa!" And a loud screech leaves her mouth. Bella laughs again and puts her down, letting her run into Sam's arms.

"Did Auntie Bella get you?" he asks smiling down at his daughter.

"Yeah, daddy!" she screams again and runs into the living room.

"Man, I'd love to have that kind of energy again." Bella sighs taking a seat next to me. "Morning Paul." I look at her shocked. I wasn't sure she'd talk to me after my failed attempt at flirting. I feel an elbow hit me in the ribs and I look at Sam, edging me to say something back.

"Morning Bella. Did you sleep well?" I ask. _What the hell? Did you sleep well? Well done Lahote. _I think.

She surprises me again by smiling. "I slept good. You?"

"Like a baby." I respond. She nods then goes to help Emily with breakfast.

"Morning everyone." Angela says coming in with a half awake Jake. Yeah, we all need some coffee.

"Woah, Jake. Ever heard of sleep?" Bella asked sarcastically, while she handed him a cup of coffee. "Who else wants coffee?" Everyone raised their hands. A few minutes later, we're all more awake and talking to each other. When I stop paying attention to the conversations around me, I catch pieces of one in the kitchen.

"I don't know what's going on with me, guys. I went home last night, no problem falling asleep and all the sudden at like 2'oclock in the morning I wake up with a killer pain in my chest. I felt like I was having a heart attack. Then, an hour later it goes away and I go back to sleep. It scared the crap out of me." Bella's worried voice informs her friends. _She felt it too? _I think shocked.

"I'm sure it was nothing." I hear Leah reassure her. Then lowly, too low for Bella's ears, she says, "Paul, you should probably tell her and soon. That way she won't freak out when she feels it again." I sigh. How do you tell a girl you barely know that you are her soul mate? And that that pain in her chest is what is going to happen each time they're apart? Yeah, that should be easy.

_**A/N: Finally got this chapter out to you guys! I was planning to get this updated on Thurs. but the internet was out and I'm also a big fan of The Vampire Diaries and the season four finale was on and I was having a spaz attack on my couch. Anyways this chapter is in Paul's POV because I thought that I needed to bring the imprinter's view first. Next chapter will be Bella's POV and a small girl's day out! **_

_**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**_


	6. Chapter 6 Screwed Up Bunch

Chapter Six

**Bella's POV**

"Bella I've been ordered to tell you to dress nice, so Angie can make an impression on the dress lady." Leah sneered, calling Angela by the nickname she hated the most. I laughed at Leah's disgruntled expression and watched as Emily held up a skirt behind her.

"I'm guessing that means you have to dress up too?" I said, a bit smugly. She let a low growl leave her mouth before she turned on her heel, and left my room. After breakfast me and the girl's came back to Sue's place to talk more about my false heart attack. I would be lying through my teeth if I said it didn't scare the crap out of me, but they assured me it was probably stress. And I accepted that, but not easily.

"Are you ready Bells?" Ang asked from the doorway. I looked down at my sweats and University of North Florida t-shirt, then I looked back up and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I believe that the queen of England wears the same when going out for tea." I answer sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me and starts going through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I ask incredulously.

"I'm trying to find you something to wear." She explains throwing things at me.

"Uh huh, and why do you feel that you _need _to impress this woman?"

"Miss Mercedes is a total bitch and thinks she's better than me, so I'm going to prove that she's not. That and when she met Jake she flirted with him like he was just some common single man in a bar." she tells me with pure rage written on her face. I don't think I've ever seen Ang so mad, at least not since her high school boyfriend cheated on her with Jessica Stanley, the school slut. Breaking me from my thoughts, Angela throws an outfit at me and tells me to dress quickly.

I looked at the hot pink cocktail dress she threw at me and wondered how the hell it got in my clothes. I put it on my bed and look through my clothes to find something more me. I love Ang, but I will NOT squeeze my ass into that thing. Instead I pulled out a pair of cute floral shorts, a flowy white crop tank top, and a pair of cream-colored Espadrille wedges.

I decided to curl my hair and put on mascara and lip gloss. I checked myself in the mirror and thought I looked pretty good, I knew it was better than the slutty dress.

Downstairs I found a pissed off Leah looking very pretty in a black skirt with a colorful flower pattern, a black long-sleeved sweater, and black heeled boots. Even though she was mad she looked good.

"Lookin' good, Lee Lee." I comment going to sit next to her on the couch. If anyone hated dressing up more than me, it was Leah.

"Thank you." She said through gritted teeth. She look at my outfit and says, "Damn, Bells. You look hot. Like turn me gay hot." My eyes widen and we bust out laughing.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Angels announces walking into the room. She put on a black skirt, a white shirt with black polka dots, and cream-colored pumps.

"You look cute." I tell her. She smiles, but it falters when she looks at what I'm wearing.

"What happened to that dress I picked out?"

"One, it's not mine and two, I don't like it. Besides this is more... non-slutty." I say and Angela starts laughing.

"It was pretty slutty, huh?" I roll my eyes at her.

"Can we go?" Leah asks trying to pull her skirt over her knees, but ends up making almost come off. She growls and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, let's go." and we all walk out of the house and towards the car while Leah mumbles under her breath about how she was going to kill the person who made skirts.

*AT THE DRESS SHOP*

"Ang, can't we just wear jeans?" Leah whines. Angels turns away from a large poufy purple dress, and stares at Leah as if she'd grown a second head.

"You better get a shovel and start digging your grave." I tell Leah, patting her shoulder as I move past to help look for dresses. Since I'm the maid of honor I would be doing a lot of last minute helping with the wedding. Before I came down here for Charlie, Ang and I spent most of our decision making over Skype, text, calls, or e-mail. But I didn't mind, I don't have a job and I just graduated, so it wasn't like I was busy.

"What about this dress Bella?" Ang asks. In her hand she held a very ugly floor-length, neon purple dress with ruffles. _Oh, good lord please tell me she isn't going to shove me in that._

"Honestly?" I ask. She nods and I say, "It looks like something that Little Bo Peep would wear to go sheep catching." Leah snorts from behind me and I elbow her in the stomach, while trying to hold back my own snickers.

Angela looks at it and says, "It does doesn't it? So, that's a no." she put the dress back and suddenly lets out a very heavy sigh.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Miss Mercedes." Leah said making the woman's name sound like and explanation. Angela's entire stature changes. Her back straightens, her eyes blaze, and a fake friendly smile twists up on her face.

"Angela!" a loud, nasally voice screams in fake excitement. I turn to the right to hopefully find a dying animal and put it to sleep, because that is what the woman sounded like. Instead of a dying animal, I find exactly what I expected. A tall, statuesque blonde in red neck-breaking heels and a tight leopard print mini dress that barely covers her tits or ass come towards us.

"Donna!" Ang says in the same fake excitement. The fake blonde hugs her gingerly and air kisses her cheek, and the whole time Ang tries to do the same just looking more uncomfortable.

"It's so good to see you again!" Donna says. Her eyes rake over Angela's clothes and immediately I know what she's doing. The bitch is getting ready to criticize her. "And you're actually somewhat looking nice today. If you did something with your face I'm sure you'd look much better." Bitch say what?

"Hi, I'm Bella. The maid of honor." I say, doing the same thing Angela did before the woman came over here. I stand a little taller, thanking god that I wore heels so I actually came up to Donna's forehead, and hold out my hand to shake hers. Donna looks me over, looking for a reason to insult me just like she did Ang.

"Hi, Ella. I'm Donna Mercedes." She shook my hand then pulled it back wiping it on her dress as if I'd give her a disease.

"It's Bella." Bitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looks over at Leah and asks, "You are?"

"Leah." she says glaring at Donna's extended hand. I smirk. Yeah, this bitch isn't gonna mess with Angela if me and Lee have something to say about it. Donna glares back at Leah and that makes Leah's glare more...evil.

"Um, how about we start looking at some dresses?" Ang suggests, trying desperately to get rid of the tension in the room.

"Oh, yes, dresses. Follow me." Donna instructed. She took us towards the back room where there were several purple dresses to choose from.

...

It took hours to find a perfect dress that ALL the bridesmaids could wear, find three copies of that dress in three different sizes, AND find me a dress. Angela insisted that I wear a completely different dress from the bridesmaids._**(A/N: the dresses will be on my** **profile)** _To say I was exhausted would be an understatement. I would love to go back home and sleep in my new comfy bed, but there's a bonfire thing and I couldn't miss that for the world.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jake called out when he walked in. Ang, Lee, and I were sitting on the couch, our limbs entangled and watching, ironically enough, _The Vampire Diaries._ Right when Damon, the hotter vampire brother, is about to feed Elena, the heroine, his blood, Jake kicks the couch and we all scream at him.

"What the hell Jake! This is the best part!" Leah demanded.

"I think the real question is, why the hell are you watching a show with vampires in it?" he asks.

The three of us look at each other and answer simultaneously, "Because Damon's hot." He gave us a confused look and then slowly walked into the kitchen, where I heard the sound of a beer can opening.

Then, we busted out laughing. They were probably thinking what I was thinking. Two humans and a werewolf watching a show where the guys are hot and the plot captivating. Yep, we were a screwed up bunch, but we liked it this way.

_**A/N: To start off I want to give out a HUGE apology to ALL of my readers. I couldn't update because my mother*sighs heavily* forgot to pay the internet bill and we got back the service and hour ago(I was without internet for a week!). I feel so bad and guilty that I put the girl's outfits and the wedding attire(for the girls) on my profile ten seconds ago, no joke. And, to show how sorry I am, I will give you a small summary of the next chapter, where, I swear, Paul will tell Bella they are imprinted.**_

_**So, they get to the bonfire and Billy does what he does best and tell an old tribe legend. The legend is about he first known imprint. After that Paul will take Bella for a walk on the beach, they talk, the subject comes up, and BOOM! he tells her. The legend of the first imprint is made up by moi and I will try my best to make it seem legendly...if that makes any sense. So, again I'm sorry and please leave some love in your review.**_

_**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**_


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise?

Chapter Seven

**Bella's POV **

After watching our show, Leah had me pack my swimsuit, towel, change of clothes, pajamas, and toiletries before heading out to Sam and Emily's. Apparently we will be swimming and then, Leah, Emily, Angela, and Kim, Embry's imprint, would be having a sleepover. Just like the ones we had in high school. I was actually excited. After I was packed, we headed out to meet everyone. When we got there all the guys were in the living room, their heads turned and all eyes were on Leah and I.

"What?" we asked.

"Bella? Leah? You guys look like girls!" Quil said. This made all the guys hoot and holler. Leah and I looked at each other confused, then down at our clothes. Crap, we had forgotten to change out of our 'impress the bitch' clothes.

"For your information, we've always looked like girls thank you very much." I shot back, adding a 'asshole' under my breath. Then, on accident, I did something stupid. Leah hit my arm as she stormed away and my duffel bag hit the floor. So, I bent down to pick it up and I hear a wolf whistle. How cliché. I quickly straighten up and turn around in time to see Paul hitting Embry on the back of his head. Hard.  
"You're all assholes." I say pointing in the direction Leah ran off in, trying to ignore my embarrassment. "She tried today and you made her feel like crap. Nice job guys." I leave them there, letting them think about what they did, it was exactly how a parent would punish a five-year old.

"Thanks, Bells." Leah says when I walk into the kitchen. I drop my bag by the fridge and give her a hug. I could see she needed it.

"I'm sorry, Lee Lee."

"Don't apologize. Now, at least if I want something I can hold this over their heads." She tells me, smiling in a way that reminded me of an evil queen. I laughed and washed my hands to help Emily peel potatoes.

* * *

"Bella, I'm sure you look hot! Please come out!" Angela begged through the changing stall door. We were down by the beach and I decided to change into the bikini I packed. I sighed and looked in the rusted mirror. Apparently, I packed the wrong suit in my rush to get to the airport before coming out here. I remember when Kim sent this bikini to me in the mail, I held up the black, silky fabric and laughed. I wasn't surprised. She works in an adult toy store(if you catch my drift).

"Fine. But I'm not going to be happy." I said. I took one deep breath, wrapped my towel around myself, and walked out.

"Good girl." Ang says. Childishly, I stick my tongue out and walked past the pack playing volleyball. The sun had just started setting, Jake almost burned his eyebrow off trying to flip burgers and hotdogs, and Leah, Em, and Kim sat on towels talking.

"And she comes out of the porta potty!" Leah cheers. I glare and reluctantly pull off my towel, spreading it on the ground.

"Bells, you look hot. I don't know why you were so worried." Kim says. _That's because you're wearing a string bikini._ I think bitterly. I sigh, again, and watched the guys play. In the corner of my eye I see Paul walk past me, when I turn my head completely I swear my heart stops. I thought he looked good in jeans, a band shirt, boots, and his leather jacket, but God was I so wrong.

There he stood less than three feet away from me, shirtless and wearing dark blue board shorts. My eyes went up from his perfectly sculpted abs, to his bulging biceps, and finally meeting his warm brown eyes. I felt naked. Like when he looked at me he could see into my very soul. And that thrilled and scared the shit out of me.

He smiled and winked at me before going to play with the rest of the pack. Shivers went down my spine.

"Woah, what was that?" Kim asked. I turned back to my friends and saw Emily, Angela, Leah, and Kim all looking from me to the spot where Paul stood less than ten seconds ago, their mouths slightly hanging open.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered. My gaze, almost automatically, shifted back to where he stood, feeling confused and... disappointed. When I really think about Paul, which I have, it's almost like I know him. And I think I know why. When I was seven my dad would take me, Jake, Sam, and Sam's cousin fishing. I remember calling the boy Paulie. I was 99.9% sure that it was the same person, just sixteen years older. Man, those sixteen years did him good. Very good.

**Paul's POV **

"Paul, quit staring at Bella and get you ass over here!" Jake called out. I let a growl out and ran over to the barbecue before he ended up burning his arm. I don't know what was wrong with me. She was right there, clearly checking me out, but I was too stupid to say hi. I 'm a fucking pussy.

"Yeah, you are." Sam said, pushing Jake away from the grill. Shit. I said that out loud.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled.

"Dude, you _need _to get a pair of balls." Sam said.

"Yeah, but if he did what would he do with them? This is Bella were talking about." Jake commented. I sighed and grabbed a hot dog right off the grill. Yeah, not a smart idea. That motherfucker is HOT!

"Idiot." I heard Kim and Angela say behind me. I waved my hand around like an idiot, while Sam and Jake laughed their soon to be kicked asses off.

"What do you guys want?" I asked, scowling.

"We're playing chicken and you three stooges are going to be paired up with your girls. And, yes that means Paul you're with Bella." Kim said.

"And, Paul one more thing?" Ang asked. I nodded. "Just tell her. She's still thinking about that chest pain and she told me that she remembers you from when you were seven."

"Really?" I was trying not to focus on it, but if she does remember me there's a chance she'll warm up to the idea of being with me.

"Yes, really, Paulie." She giggled and left with Kim. Damn, that nickname. It's bad enough that Annabel called me that, and now everyone would know where my nickname came from.

"Come on let's get Quil to finish the food, before Kim comes over here and tries to neuter us." Sam said. We left Quil in charge of he food, which seemed like a bad idea to me because he wasn't watching the food, but the skank blonde walking by. Yeah, we were gonna be eating charred hot dogs and burgers.

"Are you telling me you've never played chicken before?" Bella asked Embry as he carefully set Kim on top of his shoulders. Bella was all ready on mine and was chatting with Kim till she heard him ask me what 'chicken' was.

"No. Is that a big deal?" he asks her.

"Of course not, Em. I'm just surprised. All you have to do is let Kim sit on you while she tries to knock me off Paul and I try to knock her off you, got it?" I look at Embry's face and something tells me that all he heard was 'let Kim sit on you.' Dumb fucker.

"Can we play now? I'm starved!" Jacob asked next to me. Angela, who was already placed on his shoulders, smacked the top of his head with Seth's snorkel.

"OW! Woman, that hurt!" he yelled in pain. We all laughed at him and then began to play the game.

Bella ended up beating Angela and Kim, but Leah used her wolfy strength, as she put it, to cheat and push Bella off my shoulders. I know I could've held on tighter, but I didn't want to hurt her and she looked hot pissed off. Her lips pouted, hands went to her hips, and her skin flushed a bright red. It was hot, that's for sure. I really need to tell her about her being my imprint. If I don't I'll die of blue balls.

**Bella's POV**

"That was so unfair, Leah! You know that I'm only a human." I huffed at my best friend. She just rolled her eyes and squirted mustard on her hotdog. I got up from my log and went to fix myself a plate. There were hotdogs, hamburgers, macaroni salad, chips, beer, and all kinds of soda. I grabbed a hotdog, a scoop of salad, and a beer. I didn't plan going through tonight un-buzzed.

When I got back over to my original seat, I saw that Seth took it. I scanned the circle and saw that the only place open was next to Paul. Oh, well, I'll be buzzed soon. Why should I care? I sat next to him and watched him eat. He ate like the rest of the pack. A lot of food and messy. Right now he had mustard on the side of his mouth and what looked like chips in his hair. I couldn't help but laugh.

This got his attention. "Oh, hey, Bella. What's so funny?" he asked, mouth full. I laughed again. I really don't know why either, because whenever the other guys did it, it grossed me out. Though, when Paul did it, I thought it was cute.

"How did you manage to get chips in your hair?" I asked, reaching up to ruffle his hair, sending crumbs flying out of his hair. Touching him made my skin feel like a live wire. Alive and pulsing. I looked at him and noticed he was blushing.

"Jake tripped on Seth and his plate landed on my head." he grumbled. He looked embarrassed and, again, this was something I found cute. Yeah, I got it bad for this guy.

After everyone was stuffed with food and others drunk, Billy decided to tell one of his famous tribe legends. Tonight, he was telling the story of the first imprint. I've always been intrigued when it came to imprinting. I liked the idea that there was someone out there that would love you forever and couldn't hurt you without hurting themselves. Of course, imprinting couldn't just happen between anyone, but that didn't mean that, for normal people, there wasn't something like that out there for them. That's what I hoped for my self.

"Long ago, during the time of the seventh Quileute pack generation, the Alpha, Joham, had everything he thought he needed. Power, brothers that shared the same gift that he had, and loyal pack members. What he didn't know was that he was missing the most important thing, his imprint. The Spirits came to Joham one night as he patrolled the forest, informing him of danger. It was the cold ones." Billy's voice strong, and sounding like one of a leader filled the quiet night around us. The fire in the middle reached higher, making a sizzling sound made me jump, because I was already taken into the story.

Billy's eyes twinkled as he continued. "The Spirits told him it was a young woman named Isobel in trouble. She was a pale face. He did only what he thought right, he went to save her. As he went to leave his pack brother, Kowali, told hi it was not safe to fight off cold ones alone. Joham shook his head stating that this job was given to him by The Spirits and he must go alone. Kowali understood, knowing that there was no going against The Spirits, and let Joham go alone.

When he encountered the scent of the cold ones, he knew that he was lead to the right place. Two vampires, their identities unknown, had the girl tied up, and severally beaten. Her eyes met his and he could see she was dying. Inside, his wolf was telling him that the woman The Spirits lead him to, was his other half. His one true love. He did what any man would do for his love. He fought for her. He killed the two cold ones and burned them to ash. Joham took Isobel to the tribe's healer and stayed with her until she was in perfect health. While she was healing, he contacted The Spirits for guidance. The human part of him was confused how he fell for a pale face so fast, the only thing he knew was her name.

The Spirits told him that the girl was his imprint, soul mate and they were going to be happy together. That both him and his wolf needed her to be fully happy. Once Isobel was healed he explained everything to her, telling her that she was his soul mate and wanted to marry her. It took some time before she fell in love with Joham and agreed to marry him. They married a year later, and had sons that the wolf gene was passed down to. Many years later, Joham and Isobel died of old age together while they slept in their bed." Billy concluded. Claps went around the circle and I joined in. The story was amazing and pulled you in quickly. I could almost see the majestic wolf as he fought cold ones to rescue his love.

"I've never heard that one." Paul said, from his spot next to me. Even while I was sucked into the story, I was very aware that he sat inches away from me, his arm brushing against mine every so often.

"Neither have I. Very interesting, wasn't it?" I asked, looking at him directly in the eye. He starred at me for a moment then abruptly stood up and looked down at me.

"Take a walk with me?" He asked, holding out one of his large hands to me. I nodded and took his hand.

He led me far enough away from the group until there was only a faint glow of the bonfire. We didn't talk, but our hands didn't let go of the other's. I decided to break the silence.

"I remember you, from when we were seven. Well, you were eight." I say.

He looks at me and says, "I remembered as soon as I saw you. I remembered how pissed off I got when you shot guns better then me. Can you still shoot like that?" he asked. I was momentarily caught off guard. He remembered the time Charlie took us to the police shooting range.

"I haven't picked up a gun since then. My mom never liked guns, so she sold the shotgun dad gave me. I cried for a week."

"BellaIimprintedonyou." His words rushed out so fast I couldn't understand a word.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching up.

He took a deep breath and said, "Bella, I imprinted on you." It took me several seconds to process those words, 'I imprinted on you.' I stood there with my mouth hanging open, just staring at him.

"Um..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say to that. _Where's the punch line?_ or _you have got to be shitting me_, didn't seem like good choices, so I settled for uncomfortable silence.

"Surprise?" he said, seeming sheepish. Well, I didn't see this coming. Nope. I did not.

**_A/N: Well, here is chapter seven. While writing this I got hungry and was eating leftovers from my sister's barbecue and got inspired. Anyways, I'm nervous/excited to find out what you guys think of "The First Imprint". So, please leave your thoughts, nice or not so nice. I also want to give a shout-out to my friends: Jackie, Izzy, Lily, Gracie, Sophia, and Sabrina for being with me through my freshman year in college and for giving ideas for this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**_XOXO, salvatorebabe411_**


	8. Chapter 8 Idiots, liquor, and girl talk

Chapter Eight

**Note: I accidentally put that Kim is Embry's imprint, but she's actually Jared's, so please ignore that info from the last chapter:) And Claire is Quil's age in my story, she's just not around cause she's in college. You'll meet her later.**

**Paul's POV **

"Surprise?" I can't believe I just fucking said that. I _must _want her to laugh in my face and walk away. I'm an idiot for telling her that way, but I'm pretty sure if I didn't say it then, no matter how bad, I probably wouldn't have said it at all. Leah once told me I was born without the 'brain-to-mouth' filter. I laughed at her then went back to playing video games. Now, though, that theory was proven to be right.

I continued to watch her as she stared at me, confusion, realization, and anger on her face. I understood all those feelings, some more than others, but I just wanted her to say something. Anything.

"Um," she finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "I have to go." And, just like that she ran/walked away, turning slightly to look back at me every five steps or so. That wasn't the 'anything' I wanted her to say.

**Bella's POV **

I ran away. Like the coward I was. I couldn't understand let alone believe that someone like Paul imprinted on me. I now know that the entire pack and tribe knows, because Billy probably would've just told the story of Taha Aki, like he always does instead of the story of the first imprint. God, I feel like crying, screaming, then ask myself what the hell was going on because I sure as fuck didn't know. The only thing I do know is that I need my girls.

I quickly got back to our little set up on the beach and bumped into Leah on my way over to the beer.

"There you are! Paul lead you guys so far away that no one could hear you." She looked at me relived, then worried. "What did he do? I swear I'll tear his balls off if he hurt my sister." I laughed weakly and looked at her, hoping maybe she could read on my face that I needed her and my friends.

"Go get in the car and I'll be back with girls." I nodded and she hugged me quickly before running down the beach to Angela, Emily, and Kim. A few minutes later I could hear Angela and Kim yelling about who got shot-gun, when Emily said she saw me in the front seat.

"Hey, Bells! Watcha ya doin'?" Kim asked in her 'She's buzzed so don't let her drink anymore' voice. Angela rolled her eyes and pushed Kim over so her and Emily could sit down.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, looking sober and concerned. I sighed and shook my head no. Even if I wanted to lie to them I really couldn't, I was a terrible liar. Leah calls me the human Pinocchio, she says my nose wiggles in a weird way.

"What happened?"

"Paul sorta told Bella that she's his imprint." Leah explained, pulling the car out and drives to Kim and Jared's place. I heard three gasps and felt them all put a hand on my shoulder.

"Wow, I guess that you're still in shock huh?" Kim asked.

"Honestly, I feel like screaming, crying, and hiding under a rock. I just don't know which one I want to do first." I say before I crack up laughing. I see Leah looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Hon, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Emily asked. It took me a few moments to catch my breath and answer her.

"I'm okay, but I'm just laughing at the irony of it all, ya know? I mean when I was seventeen I fell in love with a _vampire, _of all things, and here I am at twenty-two bonded to a _werewolf _for life. I used to beat him at shooting when I was seven. There _has _to be someone up there trying to get back at me. I bet its my grandma Swan, she was always a bitter bitch to me." I take a breath, having said that in two seconds, and look out my window with a scowl planted firmly on my face.

Then, they all started laughing. I joined in, too.

"Maybe. Grandma Swan always hated Renée and she thought you were the bastard child." Leah laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed out.

* * *

"What are we drinking tonight, girls?" Kim asked pulling out her blender, alcohol, ice, and margarita mix.

"I'll drink anything. Sam has the day off tomorrow and the kids are staying with Sue." Emily said, pulling out five shot glasses and giving us all a shot of tequila. Yum. I grabbed my shot a threw it back, enjoying the feel of the burn as it went down.

"Hmm, it's seems that we'll be getting a visit from 'Party Girl Swan'." Leah smirked. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

Angela spoke up before her. "Don't you remember graduation night?" I shook my head. "That was the night I caught you and Jamie Hudson making out in the back of Jake's Rabbit. You almost gave Jared a heart attack when him and Jake were fixing the engine and found your bra in the back seat."

"Oh, my god! That's right. He was the quarterback on the football team." I said a little smug. Jamie Hudson was very hot, but I didn't make-out with him cause I thought he was cute. I did it to piss Jessica Stanley off.

"Wow, I never thought of you as a party girl." Emily said measuring vodka into the blender. The truth was I haven't drank that much since that night. After getting my first(bad) hangover I vowed to never touch alcohol again. But when the girl's came down to Florida for my twenty-first we went to a bar on the beach and got so drunk they convinced me that dancing on stage with the male strippers would be fun. Don't get me wrong it was fun, but if you wake up the next morning and find a g-string in your purse that doesn't belong to you, you tend to freak out.

"Oh, trust me she is. Did you hear about how she lost her v-card?" Kim asked her.

"God, why do we have to open that can of worms?" I asked taking another shot.

"Please tell me, Bella." Em begged. God, I can't believe that I'm such a pushover.

"I slept with Mike Newton." Emily's eyes widen and she choked on her margarita when she started to laugh. Even though Em is older than us doesn't mean she hasn't heard all the Forks High gossip. She knew that Mike was a whiney, annoying, horny teenage boy.

"How the fuck did _that _happen?" She asks.

I sigh. "It was over spring break and Kim gave me tequila for the first time and all the senior class was over at the first beach. To sum up my pathetic story, I kissed him and then we ended up doing it in...one of the changing stalls." just thinking of my first time made me take the shot Kim was about to drink from her hand and down it. I still send prayers to god that I was on birth control and did not get pregnant.

"Was he at least good?"

Leah snorted.

"Let's just say that I took a very long shower afterwards."

* * *

"Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Kim suggested after we all had enough drinks to make a frat boy pass out. Right now were all laying on the floor under pillows. I had Leah and Angela's heads in my lap.

"NO!" All of us answered. The last time we played truth or dare was with the guys and she made everyone make out. Just imagine what she'll come up with when it's just the five of us. The thought made me shudder.

"Well, then you come up with something to do. We're all out of alcohol so no more drinking." That made Ang pout.

Leah, then shot up from her place and stumble a little as she stood up. "Aren't the guys at Jake's having a guys night?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, let's go get beer from them."

I chose to speak up then. "And how to suggest we do that? They won't let us in the house on guys night." She grinned evilly and turned to Kim and Ang.

"I think they should distract their boys, while you and I get beer."

"Yay! I'll do it!" Kim said.

"Kim, you don't even know what she's got on her evil mind." Ang said, being the voice of reason. Of course, none of us were really listening.

"Oh, hush up. What's your plan Lee Lee?"

**_Meanwhile with the guys..._**

**Jacob's POV**

"Paul, get over it will you? She'll come around." I told a sulking Paul who sat in the recliner in the corner of the room. After Angela told me that she was going to Kim's to help Bells with something and Paul came back all pissy and hurt I knew he told her. Which he did, but he fucked it up a little. Nothing that isn't fixable, even though he disagrees.

"I have to agree with Jake here. You're killing my buzz." Jared said, pulling a beer out of the cooler and tossing it to Paul.

"Yeah, yeah. I just wish I didn't fuck up." he said.

"Is he making any progress?" Sam said, walking in from the kitchen with a bag of chips.

"Not really. He did admit he messed up, though." I told him.

"How did you tell her, again?" Embry asked.

"We were talking about when were kids and that she remembered me, then after she said something I just blurt it out. She didn't hear me the first time, so I repeated it and she just stood there staring at me like it was a joke!" Paul said gulping his beer.

"Well, I can tell you your first mistake." Quil said, pushing pause on our video game.

"What?"

"You didn't listen to her and you had to repeat yourself." We all looked at him confused.

"Whenever I don't listen to Claire she gets really pissed, and I've learned when a woman asks you to say something again they're actually giving you a chanced to change what you said so you don't piss them off."

"Oh, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" A female voice slurred from behind us. We all turned to see Kim and Angela standing in the door way.

"Hey babe!" I greeted Angela. "What are you doing here?" She doesn't say anything, she just walks straight to me, straddles my lap and kisses me. _What the fuck? _I think. Ang never likes to make-out in front of the guys, so why she was doing it now was beyond me.

Her lips trailed down to my neck and I look up to see Jared getting the same treatment from Kim. Kim... well, she's Kim and her kissing Jared like that was so not a surprise. Suddenly Ang stopped kissing me when her phone beeped.

"I gotta go Jakey." She hopped off my lap and grabbed Kim off Jared. "Bye!" they called out, walking through the back door. Jared and I shared a look. Yeah, something's wrong with our women.

_**Outside...**_

**Bella's POV**

"I can't see! What's going on?" Emily whispered up to Leah who climbed the tree to get a better look inside the house. She quickly slid down the tree and came to tell us the plan.

"Okay, Em, you're going to be the look-out while Bells and I go in and sneak some beer out." She whispered. I nodded and thought that if I wasn't so drunk right now I'd be sleeping in my warm bed at dad and Sue's. Hmm, dad. I'll go see him tomorrow.

"Bells? You ready?" Leah asks. I nod yes and tip-toe in through the back door that leads into the kitchen. Leah, even though she's supernatural, stumbled into the fridge and almost fell over. I started to laugh before she covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shut up or you'll blow our cover." She slurred out. We continued to walk through the dark kitchen. She quickly opened the fridge and pulled out two six packs. She handed them to me and then grabbed the cheap scotch that someone tried to hide behind the milk.

"Come on let's go!" We ran/stumbled out the door and back to our friends.

_**A/N: Long time no write:) I hoped you like that and I'll try to update more, but I have to fly all the way from NY to Honolulu for a wedding. I plan on getting the bride as drunk as the girls got in this chapter. I'm the maid of honor and I don't know what to do for the bachelorette party. Any ideas?**_

_**XOXO, salvatorebabe411**_


	9. Chapter 9 Advice

Chapter Nine

**_The next morning..._**

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning on Kim's kitchen table I was so regretting drinking that much. I would try to swear off drinking again, but as long as I'm back in Forks and I'm around my girls that won't be possible. Even Emily is a party animal and she's a mom! My head was pounding, my back ached from sleeping on the hard table, and I smelled like a mini bar. Ahhh, the lovely after effects of drinking.

I slowly sat up and found Leah to my right on the floor passed out with the bottle of scotch cradled in her arms like small child. Angela was asleep on the couch with Kim, and Emily, well, I'll never find out how she slept upside down in the rocking chair all night. It had to be around one o'clock, because the sun was shining through the living room window right into my eyes. God, where does Kim keep Aspirin? The bathroom! I grabbed my duffel from the corner of the kitchen and walked very slowly to the bathroom up stairs.

When I got into the bathroom the first thing I thought was, _"Who builds a fucking bathroom upstairs? Especially when there is the chance of a very hung over girl wanting to be in one!"_ Yeah, this is the way my mind works after alcohol inflicts it. I shed off the clothes and the heels, that surprisingly stayed on through the night, and turned the shower on. I looked into the mirror and wiped off the make-up that smeared across my face as the water heated up. I stepped into the shower and washed my hair and body to the best of my ability in this condition.

Once I was done in the shower I threw on a pair of old ripped jeans, a red knit sweater, and my fuzzy socks because it was fucking cold in this house! I grabbed two Aspirin and treaded down those stupid stairs and into the kitchen where a very aggravated looking Kim and Leah were nursing mugs of coffee. I laughed at their expressions and then regretted it when a wave of nausea hit. I took deep breaths until it passed then poured myself a cup of coffee, too.

"Morning girls!" Emily said cheerily. The three of us groaned. You see that's another little quirk about Em, she never seems to get a hangover, though she swears up and down that when she was younger she had the worst. I think she's just telling us that so she won't feel guilty, but hey, maybe she is telling the truth. A few more moments of silence and Angela walks into the kitchen, rubbing her head looking like she'll throw up if she takes another step.

"And we thought we had it bad." Kim said, her voice quiet and hoarse. Angela looked up, pursed her lips, ran to the sink, and threw up her stomach's contents. Poor Ang. I got up and held her hair back while Emily rubbed her back. It was true, Angela _always_ got the short end of the stick after drinking, but this time seemed even worse. After a few more wretches she finally stops and Em hands her a cup to rinse her mouth out.

"God, I'll never drink again." Angela moaned, reaching into the fridge for the milk.

Kim let out a little laugh and Leah turned to me. "So? Watcha gonna do about the whole Paul/imprint thingy?" She asks. I look at her and think for a moment. What was I gonna do?

"I don't know. But I know I'm going to go and see dad, because he's getting out tomorrow. Maybe I'll talk to him about it." I said. Ever since dad has been let in on the tribe's secret, I decided to tell him everything about the Cullens. And if anyone asked me if he took the news about me dating a vampire, _knowingly, _I'd tell you he looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"That sounds like a good idea, Bells. When I was growing up I strongly believed that a father in truly the only man a girl can trust." Emily said, hugging my shoulders. I smiled at her.

"I think Em's right, but I can see the guys in the driveway, so you might wanna get out of here if you plan on avoiding Paul." Angela says, looking out of the window above the sink.

"No, I think if I see him I can make up my mind."

I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jared called out walking into the kitchen, Paul, Jake, and Sam not far behind.

Jared made a beeline to Kim and tried to kiss her lips when she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek.

"Baby, I love you, but your making my headache ten time worse. And if do that I'm going to kick you so hard in the balls that our grandchildren will feel it." Kim said as she patted his cheek and sat down next to me and Leah on the stools behind the counter. I could feel Paul's eyes on my face and felt my face become hot, but I was thinking too hard to care.

The way Kim and Jared were with each other made me begin to think if me and Paul would be that way. Jared and Kim kinda had this magnetic feel about them. She moved, he moved. She smiled, he smiled. They are so in love, and if it was possible I would say that he loves her more than words can describe. More than she knows. It wasn't that I didn't like Paul or that I didn't know him that much, it was just that I'm scared of the unknown.

I know that the imprinter can never hurt their imprint without hurting themselves, but I thought that four years ago I was in a relationship like that. Last time I checked that went to the crapper.

"Earth to Bella!" Jake said, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You were starring at the fridge for the past five minutes." he answered.

Really, that long? "Um, yeah" my eyes shifted to Paul. "Can I borrow the Rabbit? I got to go see my dad."

"Uh, sure." he fished the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to me, which I surprisingly caught. "Go crazy."

"Gee, thanks. Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder as I ran out the door too Jake's car.

* * *

I found my dad yelling at the Dodgers on the screen, looking liked he wanted a beer.

"Hey, dad." I said quietly. His head turned and he smiled at me.

"Hey, baby girl! Coming to check on your old man?" He asked. I laugh and walk over to hug him.

"Your only fifty-five, dad. You're not that old." I joked. "How's your leg doing?" I looked at the bandages on his right leg and sighed. I was glad that he was retiring, so now the family won't have to worry about losing him.

"I'm fine. My pain meds just kicked in."

"That's good. Um, I was wondering if you and I could talk." I said. His smile fell and he turned off the TV set.

"Are you okay, Bells? When you came in here you looked like you had the world on yours shoulders." he said. I sighed, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Do you remember when Sam explained imprinting to you?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, daddy, Paul Lahote imprinted on me." I waited for a response, but he just starred blankly at the wall. Oh, crap. I think I just broke my dad.

"Well..." he finally said. "I guess that's good." Huh? Did he just say that was good?

"Excuse me? Can you repeat that?" I asked, thinking that he's lost his marbles!

"I said that's good. Pauls' been through a lot in his life and he's not a bad kid. I think he could make you happy and since he imprinted on you, you'll have someone for the rest of your life." He looked at my face, which I was sure was similar to a fish. "Oh, you're not happy about this situation, then?" he guessed.

"Uh, I don't know what I feel, dad. I mean, It's been awhile since I've really _been _with someone and then all of the sudden I've got someone for life!" I say, all of my frustration coming to the surface.

"I think you know exactly how you feel, you're just scared." he says, grabbing my hand. "That's okay, Bella. Just tell me what's got you scared."

"I don't think that I'm scared, not really. I mean imprinting is pretty secure. I just... I don't know what I'm doing with my life dad. I just finished college and I was supposed to start a waitressing job in a month back in Florida. I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of commitment that comes in the imprint package. I wanted to do something in photography or journalism and I don't think Forks is where I can do that. I love this little town, but I just haven't imagined seeing myself here for life."

"Slow down a second!" He says. "What's all this 'for life' talk? Bells, Forks may be a small town, but you can do a lot with very little. And as for Paul, talk to the boy. I'm pretty sure that he's going crazy with you not talking to him."

I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you know I was avoiding him?"

"Because I'm a dad, and dad's know best." I laughed at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks dad. I'm glad I came to talk to you." I pulled away. "Besides, I don't think I could tell mom any of this before she started planning my wedding." He just laughed.

* * *

I stayed with my dad for an hour before heading back to the house. On the drive back I thought about what he said. And of course he right. I should talk to Paul. I mean, there really wasn't a way around it.

I just don't know what to say. 'Umm, Paul? I think I like you, but I've spent so much time being against love that I don't know how.' I scoff at the thought of saying that out loud, let alone to his face. I stopped at red light, and groaned. I want to go home! I looked out the passenger window and see a couple holding hands, walking down the street. They stopped at the corner and kissed sweetly.

Uggh! Seriously, does God think that my life is a movie and is trying to give that not so subtle way of saying that I need to be with Paul? I groaned again and banged my head on the steering wheel before the light turns green. As I turned left a shooting pain went through my body, centering at my chest. God, the guys have to be on patrol again.

When I finally did really reach the house, the sun was just barely setting in the horizon.

"Bella!" I hear someone scream behind me. I turn and find Leah and Kim running towards me. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was with my dad. Why?" I asked, feeling panic rise when I saw relieved and worried looks from them.

"We need you to be calm. Can you do that?" Leah asked. I nodded. "The guys went out for patrol and a vampire attacked them. Paul got hurt and-"

I didn't keep listening, I bolted through Sue's front door and froze at the sight in front of me. Jake was on the couch with his entire left side wrapped in bandages, and sweat covering his body. Angela was quietly crying next to him, holding his hand. My gaze flickered from my pained best friend to a bloody Paul on the coffee table. I barley processed my legs moving me over to him and sat down with my back to Jake and Ang, just looking at him.

Seeing him like this made my heart feel like it was in my throat and my body ache with pain, my chest feeling the worst. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I starred at a man I barely knew, but knew that I loved(if that makes sense) watching his chest slowly rise and fall.

**_(I considered ending it here ;P)_**

"What happened?" I croaked out, my eyes never leaving Paul's face.

"We've been chasing Victoria and-" I cut the person off when I heard the name that made my blood run cold. I whipped my head around and faced Sam.

"Victoria?" I hissed. "You guys have been chasing Victoria? _Still?!_" My voiced had reached an octave I didn't know it could as I glared at all of the pack, wondering if I could get Leah to slap them for me.

"Y-you didn't know?" Seth stuttered out. I shook my head and waited for answers.

"Bella, we didn't tell you because we didn't want you to worry." Sam interjected.

"Don't you _dare _'Alpha' me, Sam Uley! It's because of her Paul and Jacob are hurt and I swear to God that if you don't tell me what is going on, I will find a bat and hurt _you!_" He visibly flinched when I mentioned the bat, and he should! He was the one who taught me how to use one when protecting yourself.

"Okay, during most of your Senior year she didn't show up, we thought she gave up, so we didn't think about it. After you went back to Florida, she appeared looking for you. We've been so close for the past four and a half years, but today she had more vampires with her. Twelve at least, and we killed them all, but she got to Paul and Jake before we could get her." I didn't know how to react, so I just nodded and just looked at Paul. Seeing him like this told me I needed him and I was going to be.

"What'd she do to him? And Jake?" my voice rough and quiet.

"She broke Jake's ribs and tried to bleed Paul out." someone answered. A choked sound came out of my mouth and my crying became sobbing.

"Shh," Kim whispered as she wrapped her arms around me. She pulled me up and her and Lee lead me out of the room up to my bedroom. We sat on my bed for twenty minutes before I could stop crying.

"Were you out there too, Leah?"

I heard her sigh. "No, but I was out with Kim and Angela looking at bridal magazines at the coffee shop. I wish I was there, though. I could've saved Paul and Jake the pain."

"Lee Lee, don't you dare say that. That could be you out there with broken ribs or little to no blood. This family can't lose you or anyone else." Kim said. I nodded my head as Angela came into the room with rimmed eyes. I held out my arms and she hugged me tightly. Not too long later Emily came in, too. We all just lied on my bed, side by side, holding each other. All of the emotions in the room, sadness, guilt, and want, filled me and it was almost too much to handle.

* * *

Two hours later, Angela was able to take a very drugged up Jake home with the consent of the tribe's doctor. Isobel, a descendant of Isobel the first imprintee, was a old women in her eighties and was one of many tribal doctors who knew the secret and took care of the pack. Paul was still asleep, but he was moved to the couch. His bare chest was covered in long, blistering red scars, though they had stopped bleeding and didn't look as bad as they had, I made the recliner in the corner of the living room my spot until further notice.

"Hello, my dear, I'm Isobel. Do call me Bel, though." Isobel said sitting next to me in the rocking chair. "So, you're Bella? Paul was telling me all about you as I fixed him up. Yes, his words didn't make sense, but I took what I could make of it." I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Bel. How long till he's awake?" I asked.

"Oh, any moment dear. I just wanted to give you some advice. I heard you've had a hard time adjusting, but let me tell you what my great-great-great grandmother's _real _reaction to all this was." We were facing each other now and I held on to every word.

"She didn't immediately fall in love either. I mean that whole 'I think the sun shines out of your ass, before I know your name' thing does happen, but it's supposed to be rare. Grandma Isobel was scared out of her mind. She thought the same way I imagine you do, wanting to see things, do things, before she settled down. But during the early day of their relationship, she realized she loved him. Do you know how?" I shook my head, suddenly feeling like I was five years old again. "He was injured much like Paul here. She knew when she saw him injured that she loved him." She smiled at me sweetly. "I know you know you love him, too. And you should tell him when he wakes up."

"I know, and I'll do it." I said getting up to walk her out.

"Oh, no dear. I've got it. You stay with Paul. It was very nice meeting you Bella." and with that Bel disappeared. God, what am I going to do? I put myself back in my chair and started watching TV.

* * *

"Hey," a weak voice said in the middle of an old episode of _Laverne & Shirley. _I turned and saw Paul trying to sit up. I rushed out of my seat to stop him, but he was still too quick.

"I need to sit up. My back is killing." he explained. I nodded and we stood there in awkward silence, well, awkward to me.

"Um," I started. "I'm sorry about this morning. I was acting like a child for ignoring you. I actually just needed to talk to my dad, about everything."

"Really? How'd he take it?" he asked. I shrugged.

"He actually was really cool about it. He said you can make me happy and me you." I said, trying to breath deeply when my heart decided to go into overdrive, cause he was looking at me like I was the most important thing ever.

"Wow. So, uh, did you figure out whatever it was you needed to figure out?" I could tell he was nervous.

I sat down on the couch next to him and took some of the blanket that was wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, I did." I looked up at him, his deep brown eyes on mine. "And, well, I-" I was cut off by his lips softly touching mine. Our lips had barely grazed and it sent shivers down my spine. I looked at him, questioningly(why? I don't know!).

"I know. You don't have to say it yet for me to know." He said. He kissed my forehead and hugged me. I sighed in content and hugged him close without hurting him.

"How do you know?"

"Does that pain in chest suddenly feel like a million butterflies going bat-shit?" I laughed at him and nodded. "That's what happens when an imprint is accepted. I knew when I felt that, that you loved me. Just know I love you, too." His lips kissed the top of my head and I closed my eyes. Yeah, dad and Isobel were right. Talking to Paul was the best thing I could've ever done.

**_A/N: Aloha! Hey guys, I'm back *happy dance* I came back from Hawaii a week ago and the wedding and Bachelorettes' party went off without a hitch. After Hawaii I had to go home to New Jersey (I live in New York) for my mom's 55th b-day! I'm so glad to be back in my NY loft with my roommate and BF. Now, enough with me and here's some info. I've decide that this story will be up to 15-20 chapters. Someone asked if the whole story was gonna be in Bella's POV and yeah, most of it will be. There will be parts where it's Paul or Jake or whoever else I add. Sorry for dragging out the much wanted Paul/Bella kiss and (sorta) declaration of love. Please review or PM with questions, suggestions, love, or just to say hi! See ya'll soon!_**

**_XOXO, salvatorebabe411_**


	10. Chapter 10 Shitting Me

Chapter Ten

_**A Week Later...**_

**Bella's POV**

It's been a week since Paul and Jake's incident with Icky-Vicky and they've healed up nicely. A day after the accident I demanded the pack tell me everything about Victoria. Apparently, Victoria has only turned up every six months the past four years and just ran through the town a few times, probably looking for me, then left. But now it seems that she's had a minion do some digging and found me in Florida, they found this out a month ago, right after her last visit. And on top of that she's building an army. Oh, not just any army though, a newborn vampire army! Yippee! I was pissed off that they kept something like this from me, but Sam explained he didn't want me to worry. Phhfft! Not to worry my ass! I just think he was afraid to tell me.

Sue had also happened to bring dad home from the hospital when I was yelling at Sam and said, "I don't care who did what, just make sure you all shut the hell up!" He had been very drugged with pain meds at the moment, too.

I've also been spending a lot of time with Paul at his house. I was mostly taking care of him while he got better, so the first three days I played doctor(not as fun as it sounds). We haven't gone _out _yet, but he cooked dinner, rented some movies, and fell asleep on his bed. That's how I ended up sleeping at his place every other night. Normally I would think it was too fast, but with Paul everything felt so natural. It was nice spending time with him, because I got to learn a lot about him. When I asked about his mom, he said she lived in Colorado with her boyfriend, Todd, and hadn't seen her since he was eighteen. I was mad when he told me about how he had to grow up.

But that wasn't all. The more time I spent with him, the more I wanted to rip off his clothes and have him fuck me then and there, wherever we may be at the time (bedroom, couch, kitchen, etc.). I talked to Angela and Kim about it and they said they experienced it too when they were first imprinted on. But when I asked about how the sex was with a wolf,I wasn't expecting the talk to seem like it came out of one of the raunchy romance novels I read. So, whenever Paul and I do, _do it, _I might have some high expectations. Thought from the stories Kim told me, who heard them from his old flings, I don't think I'll be disappointed. Great, now I'm imagining him naked. Hmm, at least it's a good picture.

"What're you thinking about over there?" my dad asked from across the kitchen table, startling me from my thoughts. Note to self: if Paul and I get down on the kitchen table, buy a new one. AND don't think about doing guys in front of your dad. EVER.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said, avoiding all eye contact. I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm thinking about.

"Really? Cause you seemed to be thinking pretty hard. Thinking about Angela and Jake's dinner rehearsal tonight?" he asked, putting the paper down.

"Um, yeah. I don't know what to wear so I'm gonna call the girls so we can shop or rob each others closets." I told him, knowing any talk of female anything would make him go back to the sports page.

"Okay, have fun, baby girl." and with that he picked up the paper and drank his coffee. Men. They are so easy to distract or avoid, like taking candy from a baby. Now, Jake and Angela's wedding, that was an _entirely _new thing I had to worry/help out with. The entire weekend was dedicated to making sure Ang didn't have a mental or emotional break down. I was put on Angela watch because I'm one, the maid of honor, and two the only one out of the four of us (me, Kim, Leah, and Emily) who can get her to shut up.

But to be honest it's kinda hard to be soothing and supporting when you see your best friend running around like a chicken with their head cut off trying to get last minute things into place. Mr. and Mrs. Webber arrived the day before yesterday and were sleeping in Jake and Angela's spare room. Also my mom, step-dad, and little Ethan were going to be here in a couple of hours. When I called mom and asked her if Ethan wanted to be the ring bearer, I could hear him scream that he couldn't wait to dress up like a bear. I have a feeling he'll be disappointed when he finds out he has to wear a mini suit, but at least Annabel is excited about 'dressing wike a prwincess!'.

I walked out of the kitchen door and walked down the street to Angela's place. On my way there I got this feeling that someone was watching me, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I quickened my pace, then when I saw a flash of red out of the corner of my eye I bolted like a bat out of hell. In a matter of seconds I stood on Paul's porch and yanked his key out of my pocked, then shoved it into the key hole. The door hit the wall and almost bounced back hitting me in the face. Nice. I slammed the door closed and looked through the peep hole for any evidence of my potential stalker.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angela's voice said from behind me making me jump three feet in the air and scream.

"Holy shit! Angela, are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I glare at her when she starts laughing and stomp into the kitchen where Leah, Kim, and Emily are putting together bouquets. Angela's bouquets has a collection of white and purple roses that are tied together by a thick dark purple ribbon, while mine and the girls' are just white roses with a thin lilac ribbon. They were gorgeous and screamed Angela's taste.

"You okay, Bells?" Kim asks, tying the ribbon into a perfect bow.

"Oh, I'll be fine when my heart rate goes back to normal." I say loudly so Ang can hear it, but she's already walking into the kitchen smiling.

"What happened?" Emily asks.

"On my way over here I got this feeling that someone was watching me and I ran over here, then Miss Smiles over there," I say pointing to Angela. "Scares the crap out of me almost giving me a heart attack." When I'm done explaining everything, Emily jumps out of her seat and goes to the phone on the wall, quickly dialing a number.

"Who's she calling?" Kim said looking at Emily strangely, then turning to Leah.

"How should I know? I'm not fucking Madam Fifi." Leah retorted. I snorted and sat next to her taking one of the bouquets off the table.

"Yeah, I know Sam, but... No, I didn't ask... okay hold on," Emily said into the phone. "Bella, here it's Sam. Please tell him what happened." I took the phone from her.

"Hey, Sam." I greeted.

_"Hey, Bella. Em told me that you saw something on you way to Jake and Angela's, what was it?" _He asked urgently.

"I saw a flash of something red out of the corner of my eye, but I'm sure It's nothing." I said not wanting to make him as paranoid as I am.

_"Well, we can't risk you girls, even with Lee there. I'm gonna send Paul and Jared your way to keep watch, okay?" _He said, not really leaving any room for me to protest.

"Fine. Just make sure Jake picks up my mom and Phil up from the airport in an hour and he brings 'em over to dad's, and that him and the others boys are dressed nice for the dinner rehearsal, got it?" I told him remembering my duties as the maid of honor.

_"Yeah, yeah."_ he mutters into the phone. I sighed.

"Sam, was that your I'm gonna do what you say 'yeah, yeah' or your I won't remember half of what you just said 'yeah, yeah'?" I questioned. Yeah, I'm almost fluent in 'Boy'.

_"Don't worry. I'll make sure everything gets done."_

"You better or Angela will have your head while Emily carries your balls in her purse." I threatened

"She already carries them in her purse." Leah said behind me laughing.

I covered the receiver with my left hand and said, "Shut up, I'm on the phone." Then I mouthed 'good one' to Leah, making her laugh more.

_"Tonight'll be perfect. I mean there has to be a reason I'm one of the best men." _he gloated. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't ya think there's a reason that you're sharing that title with Paul?"

There was a silence then a new voice came on the phone. _"Hey, baby. What'd ya do to make Sammy boy pout?" _Paul's voice said.

"Is he really pouting? I was just playing with the big guy." I defended.

_"Nah, he just had to stop Anna from drawing on little Marie," _he laughed. _"Me and Jared'll be over in a couple of minutes. I don't want any of you girls leaving the house without Leah until we get there. Alright?" _

"Okay, babe. See you soon." I said and hung up the phone. Me and Paul were 'babe' and 'baby' now, and I thought it was cute. My heart actually did little flutters when I heard it.

"What?" I asked when I saw the four of them looking at me.

"Since when are you guys on 'babe' terms?" Emily asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

I smiled widely. "Since he got hurt and I've been staying at his house. You don't think it's too soon, do you?"

"No! I'm just surprised that making out and giving each other pet names is all you've done." she explained.

"Yeah, I slept with Jared after the first date. Have you and Paul gone out yet?" Kim asked.

"No, but we did have an at home date. Remember? I told you guys that he cooked dinner and we watched movies, then fell asleep." I reminded them.

"Oh, right. That's so cute." she gushed. " Jared took me to the drive-in where we watched _Casablanca _then fucked in the back of his car."

"Is that why it smells weird back there?" Leah asked. I coughed trying to cover my laugh while Kim threw a rose a Leah.

"At least you guys will be going too the wedding together. Right?" Ang asked. I nodded.

Emily and Leah went out back to Ang's garden to get a some more roses and I started to tie bows around the little bags of rice that the guests would throw at the happy couple.

"What are you guys wearing tonight?" Angela asked. Kim and I shared a look.

"We were gonna borrow something of yours." we answered simultaneously.

"I figured that. I already picked something out for you guys. I bought them for you actually." she smiled at us. This something we've always done. Kim and I can't dress ourselves for something formal to save our lives, and usually Ang would take us shopping or we'd raid her closet. Sometimes both.

"What about Leah?" I asked.

"Em took me shopping last week." Leah answered carrying an arm full of white roses.

I nodded. Emily helping Leah was also the norm. When I tied the last bow on the rice bags, the front door opened Paul and Jared.

"Hello, ladies. How's the wedding stuff going?" Jared asked picking up a bouquet and posing like a bride.

"Were almost done," Kim said, ripping the flowers from his grasp. "So, don't make us screw it up." Jared pouted and Kim gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Paul and I made eye contact and a huge smile broke on his face. He walked across the small kitchen and hugged me from behind.

"You look especially beautiful today." he whispered in my ear before he put a kiss on my neck. I blushed and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing gray jean shorts, one of his flannel shirts and blue sneakers. My hair looked like I hadn't brushed it, which is why I wore a gray knit beanie and I had no make-up on. I probably looked like a slob, but he thought I looked beautiful.

"Really? My slob look is beautiful?" I asked, giving him my 'really?' look.

"Yeah, you're gorgeous. You could wear a paper paper bag and you'd still be the prettiest girl here." His smile grew impossibly wider and my stomach did more flips. Before I could say something embarrassing, Leah handed me more roses to put together.

"Here. Make these into bouquets and stop making me want to gag." she said. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her and proceeded to cut the thorns off the flowers.

"Lee, your just bitter cause you aren't in a relationship. I think you need to get laid." Kim explained.

Before Leah could kill Kim , Angela cut her off. "I agree. Which is why my older cousin, Daniel, is coming to the rehearsal tonight. I think you'll like him."

"Your cousin Danny? Didn't you try to set me and him up two Christmases ago?" I asked.

"No, that was her other cousin, Johnny. Ya know the one that had really bad BO." Emily said. I shivered at the memory, Johnny really did smell bad.

"Oh, come on. He didn't smell _that _bad." Angela tried to defend.

"Please, he made the skunks pass out. Why do you think I looked green all night? I was trying not to yak all over the guy." She glares at me and mumbles something like 'maybe he just didn't like you.' under her breath.

I rolled my eyes and snuggled further into Paul's embrace.

When we were done wit the flowers Emily and I started to make lunch for the boys.

"Paul! Jared! Leah!" Seth said as he hurriedly ran through the back door. "Sam says you're needed at the treaty line, and you should bring Bella."

"Me? What the hell did I do?" I asked setting Paul's sandwich on the table in front of him.

"I can't tell you. Just come on." He slipped back out the door and shifted into his wolf form. I looked at Paul, then to the door and back again.

"Come on. We gotta go before Sam loses his shit on what ever is going on down there." Paul said grabbing my hand, walking out the door.

"You're gonna ride me, 'kay?" I look at him with wide eyes and he just strips right there in front of me. He stands there for a minute, naked as the day he was born, and throws me a wink before he exploded into a giant wolf. Oh... I'm going to _ride _him. Literally._ Great choice of words Paul, thanks for making me confused and reminding me how horny I am by showing me you mini wolf(which is NOT mini at all, by the way). _

He nodded his big wolf head and leaned down for me to get on. I can't believe I'm going to do this. I let out a deep sigh, _guess this is something I can add to the list of things I'd ever do._ And get on his back. He turn his head to look at me and gives me a wolfish grin. He takes off in a sprint and I hold onto his neck for dear life. Good lord, he's faster than Edward was, which makes me want to throw up.

I don't know how long it takes to get to what I assume to be the treaty line, but as far as I'm concerned Paul's lucky I didn't throw up my Cheerios on him. We stopped in the trees and he changed back in his human form, while I was still on his back. I knew I had to get off but if I moved I was going to pass out.

"You okay back there?" he asked trying to sound concerned, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I shook my head and tightened my hold on his neck.

"I'm. Going. To. _Hurl. _If I move." His laughs vibrates through me and he grabs my legs, wrapping them around his waist. He piggybacks me over to where the rest of the pack stand, blocking my view of what is on the other side. Paul walks us to the front where Sam and Jake are in a heated argument with someone. He lets me down and stands in the way so I can't see who it is.

"I came to see Bella. You will let me see her." a one voice commands Sam. _Wait, I know that voice. _My body freezes when realization runs through me.

"I don't take orders from a _leech._" Sam hisses out. I can see Paul's entire frame shaking and I put a hand in the middle of his back, showing him I'm here. He looks down at me and I silently ask if he can move over. His face hardens, but he moves anyway. In front of Sam and Jake stood all seven of the Cullens, all of them watching my every move. My eyes land on Edward and he looks exactly like he did four years ago, of course, but now he wasn't as beautiful as mind had once thought. Sure, he was still good looking, but he had nothing on Paul. Paul had at least a couple feet on him, his muscles were bigger than Edward's and Paul didn't look like an adolescent seventeen year old _boy. _Paul is the gorgeous one here, not Edward.

"Isabella." My name falls off his lips like a prayer.

I look at him and say, "You have _got _to be fucking shitting me."

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about the delays, I've just been super busy trying to get ready for my Sophomore year at NYU, and I haven't had any time to write. So, the Cullens huh? What do you think of me throwing them in there? I'd love to hear some of your ideas for future chapters and where you want Paul and Bella's relationship goes. Also the next chapter will be really long because it'll be the dinner **__rehearsal and the wedding or at least I'll try to make it that way. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Thanks!_

_XOXO, salvatorebabe411_


	11. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I'm so surprised that no one has come after me with virtual pitchforks because I've been AWOL. I'm sorry that this is an Author's note, but this is very necessary. I'm working on chapter eleven and so far I've got a Cullen encounter, Bella/Paul fluff, and BFF moments. The reason I'm telling you this is because school is in session again(I'm writing this an NYU library computer) and I'm swamped.

Never ever have I had a schedule like this. I'm lucky if I get an hour of 'free time' on my laptop when I get home, because I have homework, work, and a boyfriend. So, if you guys can hold on for a couple more days cause I have a three day weekend this weekend, the next chapter will be up. Also, writing a one-shot for my 100th reviewer and dedicating it to him/her.

The idea is for you to write what you normally would in your review then include a fandom, ship, and idea from the following:

Glee

Twilight

The Vampire Diaries

Yeah, I know it's not cool to put limits, but if you want to read something good from me I might as well stick to what I know.

Here are some 'guidelines'.

1. Be my 100th review

2. In your review tell me your favorite fandom, ship, and idea from the list

3. If you don't like anything from the list you'll get a shout-out and a PM with a BIG sneak-peek for the next chapter

I hope I get more than a 100th reviewer, and I hope no one dumps my story.

I love you all and send a million thanks your way.

Love, Marley aka salvatorebabe411


End file.
